Never the Same
by Nessie71
Summary: SYOC CLOSED! Sorry. This is a story where you submit an OC, and I'll tell a story with them. This is a story about a new flock. A new flock with a band of misfits who's one goal is to stay alive. More details inside :)
1. SYOC

Hi! Nessie71 here :)! I'm doing a maximum ride SYOC. If you don't know what that is, it's pretty much where you submit an OC and I use them in a story. Well, if they get accepted. But don't get discouraged! Even though I only have a limited number of spots, I'm gonna wait a while to see what kinds of OCs I get.

Ok. Here are a few rules:

1. no Mary Sues or Gary Stus

2. No godmod

3. Your OC can be a hybrid of more than two species, but don't make it crazy

4. Please be a good sport if I reject your OC.

5. Please be detailed. I like detail a lot.

6. It's ok to have pretty, smart or cool characters. Just don't over do it, k?

7. When submitting the form, please submit through PM with the title 'Max Ride SYOC' so that I don't get confused... I also write Dangan Ronpa SYOCs (Dangan Ronpa is a great fandom which I recommend you look into)

Anyways, heres the form!

Name:

Age:

Appearance:

Experiment type (what species are they?):

Clothing:

Personality:

Likes:

Dislikes:

Abilities:

Backstory:

Life style:

Strengths:

Weaknesses:

sexual orientation:

Quotes (at least three):

Romance? Yes or no? What is their type?:

other skills:

Anything else (I probably left out something...):

anyways, enjoy! I will be using an OC of my own as the main character, but I'm not giving anything away yet! ;) have a lovely day!


	2. Chapter 1

Running. Feet pounding across a cold metal floor. My feet. It's cold. So cold. I keep my pace, though I feel my lungs scream. Damn it! I have to keep going. I can see the exit. A vertical postage stamp of light, just ahead of me. I have to get there. I have to escape. Behind me I hear the loud barking calls of erasers and the shouts of scientists. Shit! As fast as I am, my stamina can't hold out. And if they have guns... Well, I can consider my life fucked.

The light grows larger. Yes! I'm close! I just have to give it one more burst of speed, then I can take off! Yes! Yes! I can make it! _Come on, Nikko,_ I tell myself. I have to keep going. My lungs burn. The erasers are gaining on me. I can't look back. The door is just a few feet away. Yes! Lets go! This is it!

The first gun shot shocks my ears, making me freeze up for a second. No... Nononono! I can't freeze! I try to keep pushing forward. I have to. I have to escape.

I hear the second shot just as I feel the intense pain in my ankle. I fall to the ground, just inches from the door. The outside is still too bright to see and I reach for it like it's a life line. It can't end like this! It can't! No... I don't wanna die like this.l..

What? Why is the world fading? Why? Everything seems to melt away. My feet aren't cold... I'm not on a cold floor... I'm laying down in my own bed? Wait what? Hold the phone a sec! I sleepily open my eyes to a haze of blue and white. My bed sheets. That was an effing dream. A dream that felt crazy real down to the scent of disinfectants and chlorine.

I give my head a light shake as I sit up. My room is on the south side of Solis House, and sunlight streams in through the window. I climb out of bed and pull on my usual black jeans, dark heathered blue V neck T, and gray hight top converse. I grab my brush from my nightstand and yank my hair out of its night time braid, giving it a few quick brushes to get out the worst of the knots. I glance at the clock on the wall which reads '8:42'. Good. I have time to wake the others before Johny-boy throws a fit about us not being on time for breakfast.

After Making sure my hair is free of tangles and braiding it down past my butt, I head out into the hall and tap on the door across from mine. The door is covered in signs warning me to keep out and what not. When I get no reply, I barge into the room to see the occupant of the room, Ryoki (or 'Rice' as we call him) still fast asleep, mewing softly in his sleep. He isn't exactly normal. None of us are. All of us, my 'family' and I, were mutated in a horrible lab known as 'The School'. In The School, they take innocent kids and mutate them horribly, grafting DNA of different species right onto them. These experiments are then tested for god knows what. And by tested, I'm mean tortured, sometimes to the point of insanity.

Rice is a skinny twelve year old with kitten DNA grafted into him, leaving him with fluffy brown kitty ears and a matching tail. He's got brown hair which still remains in his faux hawk, even when he's asleep. He's totally adorable, but damn, it's hell to wake this guy up. He loves his sleep.

"Rice..." I sit on the side of his bed and rub his back, "It's time to get up."

"Mmmh..." He mumbles something in his sleep and tries to squirm away.

"Come on. You know John will be angry if we're late."

"Goawaynikko..." He hisses, opening his baby blue eyes just enough to glare at me. I sigh and roll my eyes. This is pretty much every morning with this guy.

"If you don't get up NOW, I'll drag you out of bed and throw you in the bath tub." This gets him awake. He scoots away from me and his tail flicks from side to side.

"You wouldn't! That's cruelty!" He glares at me. I raise my eyebrows.

"Well, you better get dressed while I wake the others then. Because the bathtub isn't the only place I can throw you, ya know." I leave him to get dressed and exit his room to find myself face to face with Kenter. Kenter is seventeen and a hybrid of three spieces: human, komodo dragon, and mona boa. He has patches of green scales all over his skin and his eyes are green and slotted like a snakes. His dark curly hair is messy and unkempt as always, and he has on his usual, black jeans, T shirt, combat boots and gloves. His bandana hangs around his neck instead of covering his mouth as usual. Well, breakfast is soon.

"Morning." He says, nodding on greeting. I'm glad he's responsible enough to get up on his own. He's not exactly the type of person you want to attack you for not letting him sleep in. I don't want to be on the receiving end of an attack from him. He's feral and dangerous.

"Good morning." I reply, giving him a small smile which he doesn't return. He heads off down stairs, leaving me. I have to shake myself a little. He kinda scares me, even if I hate admitting it. I know he's my family, well, not biologically. None of us are biologically related. But I have to admit that I am a little scared.

I knock on Karina's door. She may like sleeping, but she's responsible. She can get herself up on time, she just needs someone to knock on her door. She likes to take her time.

Karina opens the door, pulling on her gray beanie as she eyes me. Karina is slightly shorter than me and has black hair that falls just past her shoulders with a green streak in it. She has beady eyes and messy eyebrows and wears her usual black leggings, avengers shirt, and marvel theme vans. I catch a glimpse of her neat and spotless room. Another thing I like about her is that she can keep her room neat and I don't have to yell at her. In fact, she helps me with the yelling.

"Hey." She says, in her usual cool British accent. She's fifteen years old and a human, king cobra, and lizard mix and it shows in her teeth. She and Kenter both have fangs instead of canines. With poison in them. In other words, dangerous as fuck.

"Good. You're up." I say, "You might wanna head down stairs... Ya know?"

"Sure." She nods and steps past me, shutting her door on the way out. I guess I should go wake up pyro girl. I just hope she isn't too hyper, or too board. There could be a major fire. I collect myself slightly before I knock on Naima's door. No answer. She isn't planning something is she?

"Naima?" I open her door and peek in to see her missing. Were is she? She isn't already up, is she?

"Boo!" I jump about a foot into the air. I wheel around to see Naima standing behind me with one of her two lighters ignited. Oh for the love of...

"Naima! Shut that off!" I say, anxious. Naima is a year younger than me, at age fourteen and an inch shorter than me. She has deep green eyes and brown hair in a pixel cut with blond highlights. Naima has Bengal tiger DNA grafted into her and has a stripy orange tail and ears.

"Mmmm... Done!" She flicks the cap back on and stows the lighter in the pocket of her skinny jeans. She wears her usual galaxy converse, a blue tank top and a gray hoodie, "Semper ubi sub ubi, Nikko!"

"I am wearing underwear. You don't need to remind me." I sigh, "Lets get down stares. John's probably waiting."

"Right! I wonder if he needs anything lit on fire?" Naima speculates.

"I doubt it..." A crash breaks me off, fallowed by a few well chosen cus words. Great. I guess someone just have moved the furniture around. I race down stairs into the living room to see Kenter picking himself up off the ground. Beside him is a freshly over turned foot stool. Kenter is almost completely blind in both eyes and can't see color either. It's no surprise he tripped. Well, anyone would have. It's a godamn foot stool. Who expects a foot stool to be laying in the middle of the floor?

"Jeez... What the hell is going on?" John steps out of the dining room/kitchen holding a plate of sausages. John is the eldest out of all of us at age twenty two. He acts as a father figure of sorts sometimes. He is tall, over six feet and has long white hair, a mustache and a little stubble. He is rather well muscled, and has a scar over one of his almost black eyes. John is a mix of eagle, shark and human DNA, giving him serrated pointy teeth and wings. Today he wears a black hoodie with crossed wings on the back, a red T with tribal markings on it, dark jeans and black converse.

"Who ever did that..." Kenter growls, "That was not funny." He glares at everyone and throws himself down on the couch. Kenter pretty much knows where everything is in the house, which is a HUGE plus. And he has way to much pride for someone to lead him around.

"Food. Hungry. Need. Eat." Rice says, slouching down stairs in a loose white button up shirt, stone washed black jeans with a pair of read head phones hanging around his neck. He spots the plate of breakfast sausages in John's hands and ready himself to pounce, his ears and tail twitching.

"No way, you little punk! Now sit your five dollar ass down before I make change!" He says, shooting Rice and angry look, "Breakfast is almost ready. I hope the eggs didn't burn."

I forgot to mention my mutations, didn't I? Well... I'm a human/barn swallow hybrid, leaving me with blue feathered wings like said barn swallow. Ever since I remember I was always in the school until four years ago. I broke out with John, Karina and Kenter. The four of us were sort of nomadic for a while. Two years, I believe. Then we found Naima, hiding out in the woods, trying to keep warm. We brought her into our group and kept going until we found Rice, laying face down in an alleyway, almost starving. Rice didn't like us at first. He hated relying on us, but after a few months of us dragging him around he sort of began to accept it. We found Solis House shortly after that, up in the catskill mountains, away from people. Sure, there are a few neighbors, but they all live miles away. Like, over twenty miles down hill. Nobody hikes on closed trails. Well, except idiots.

We file into the dining room to see plates set up in the center of the table; sausage, potatoes, apple slices and scrambled eggs. I don't really have a problem with eating eggs, neither does John. Call it cannibalism, but it really isn't. It's not like we have chicken DNA. It would have been a whole other thing if we were eating swallow or eagle eggs. Don't be looking at me funny!

"What are we gonna do today?" Naima asks, "Set things on fire? Fire, fire, yeah! Yeah! FFFFFFFIRE!"

"No." John sighs, "And please don't burn the house down."

"Aww! But there's nothing to do here! No fun! No adventure! We need to get out every once in a while! Run free! See the rest of the world. It's boring being holed up in here all the time."

"Out of the question." John says, slamming an open hand down on the table for emphasis, "We can't be out there. They'll catch us and flay us alive."

"Yeah. Wouldn't want an early death, would you?" Rice says, "But then again, it's only time before they find us. So I suppose we better get it over with." Rice fills up his plate and starts eating like a man who's been starved for ten years. You know how cats are supposed to be dainty eaters? Not this one.

"You just contradicted yourself." Karina points out, "And I am about to reiterate a point I make to at least twice a week. Stop being such a messy eater. It's annoying."

"Hey! Don't tell me how to live!" Rice stands up, spilling a glass of milk on the floor. Karina's eye starts to twitch slightly.

"Clean that up." She says.

"What? No!" Rice says, "It's just milk. And you can't boss me around!"

"It'll start to stink in a few hours." Naima says.

"Clean it up." Karina stands up and walks, slowly, but deliberately towards Rice.

"No." Rice repeats. Rice is slightly taller than Karina, but one'd think that after about a year of living together would teach him not to mess with her.

"I SAID CLEAN IT UP BEFORE I KICK YOUR SORRY KITTY ASS TO THE PHILLIPINES!" Karina shouts, shoving Rice to the floor, his face in the spilled milk.

"O-ok, break it up, you two!" I say.

"SHUT IT, NIKKO!" They both shout in unison.

"If it makes both of you happy, I'll clean up the milk." I offer, though I glare at them. That kinda stung.

"I-I don't need you to do things for me!" Rice mumbles.

"Well, then you better clean it up, huh?" Karina hisses, holding him down.

"F-fine! But don't expect this to be a regular thing, ok?" Rice blushes as Karina releases him and stares him down as he gets a rag to clean up the mess.

"I think perhaps getting some fresh air might do us all a little good." Kenter says. I glance over in his general direction to see Naima playing with her lighters.

"John?" I turn to him, "Um... I think maybe we should go out side. Just for a bit. Nothing too far, maybe just walk around in the mountains?"

"We can do that all we want!" Naima says, twirling a lighter around her finger. I eye it cautiously. I don't want the house to burn down, "Besides, we've survived years being nomads, and I survived a while on my own. We can defend ourselves. We need to do something actually fun!"

"Well... We could go into that small town where we get clothes and see what else they have to offer." I say.

"And I thought you were logical." John sighs, "I'm never having kids."

"Since when do you have a vagina?" Asks Naima, and she starts giggling. I try not to laugh. That was kind of funny. John does a face palm.

"Screw you. And get your mind out of the gutter and back into your head before I nail it in there." John says, angerly.

"Well, if we can put the joking aside, I think it will be fine as long as we keep our animal parts hidden and don't do anything stupid." I say, "Kenter, you don't mind wearing a hoodie do you?"

"Not really, no." Kenter says, "I suppose I don't want to die early."

"Ok then! Rice, hat!"

"No!" Rice screams.

"Don't be difficult, fluffy." I say, "Do you want to go outside or does one of us ha e to stay home and baby sit you?"

"I don't need a babysitter! I'm twelve!" Rice's tail twitches.

"Sure. I'm gonna leave you home where you'll make a huge mess." I roll my eyes.

"S-shut up!"

"Fine. Hoodie?" I ask.

"Mgh... Fine." Rice groans.

"Naima, you can hide 'em."

"Right on it!" Naima says. She closes her eyes tight for a moment as her tiger ears fold into her head and her tail shrinks into her spine.

"I think the rest of us should be ok," I glance over at Karina and John. Both of them look human enough, even though John has teeth like Kazuichi Souda. We don't have any fake teeth, we should pick some up when we can. It'll be easier to avoid stares.

"I'll start up the van." John says, "Everyone, pack a day bag with what you need for the outside, bring something to defend your selves with. In case of an attack, got it?"

"Got it." The rest of us nod, then go off in our separate directions to prepare for the excusion.

* * *

**Hey! I finally got the first chapter done! Thank you to everyone who submitted! Gonna be honest, these are a bit easier than Dangan Ronpa SYOCs because in those there are WAY more characters. Anyways, please review. It helps out a lot. Did I get everyone's character portrayed correct? Just let me know, k? :)**

Nikko Grace- me

Ryoki 'Rice' Dancy- LadyGlitchy

John Kennedy- Ghost123

Naima Harvard- ShelbyRide

Kenter Klaüs- Reaper of Books

Karina Evers- MaraiAsano


End file.
